Let Sleeping Dogs Lie
by happywanderer2
Summary: Naruto should have known better. The title has been used before and the premise too, but what the heck, there can never be too much of Kiba just being Kiba. Rated M for same sex action, and language.


Naruto should have known better. The title has been used before and the premise too, but what the heck, there can never be too much of Kiba just being Kiba. Rated M for same sex action, and language. This is an incident mentioned in 'Lessons from the Toad Sage'. I did not create these characters and this time I did not even bother to come up with a story.

Let Sleeping Dogs Lie

"Good job Akamaru! Man that was some intense training. What do you want to do now?"

In response to Kiba's question, the big nin-dog flopped down on the ground and rolled over onto his back, exposing his belly to the person he trusted most in the world. He wiggled and squirmed, reveling in the smell and feel of the soft grass. Kiba laughed and started to scratch and rub, hitting all the spots that Akamaru liked to have petted. Akamaru groaned, squinting his eyes into slits and letting his tongue hang out the side of his mouth; the very picture of canine bliss.

After he had petted the nin-dog into a happy, drooling daze, Kiba lay down too, using Akamaru as a pillow. He rolled onto his back and stretched and wiggled, just as Akamaru had done, until he was comfortable. He looked up at the sky; as always it was perfect; just the right shade of blue, with just the right number of fluffy white clouds, and a few birds fluttering past.

He had almost dozed off when Akamaru nudged him and barked.

"Water?" Kiba checked his canteen. "Sorry Akamaru, I'm all out."

Akamaru grunted and wiggled out from under Kiba. He barked a couple more times.

"There's no stream that way…" Kiba scented the air to double check. "That's right, one was diverted through the training ground Naruto's using. Okay, if you want a drink, go for it. Just be careful and don't get in their way."

Akamaru nodded, he would be careful.

Kiba stuck his lower lip out in a pout. "Man, it's not fair, after all that time with one of the sannin; Naruto gets not one, but two jounins training him."

Akamaru reminded Kiba of what Yamato's main function was. Anyways, they did not need anyone else, Kurenai-sensei was wonderful and kind and Hinata and Shino were excellent teammates. Akamaru butted against Kiba. Kiba was the only person he needed.

Kiba wrapped and arm around Akamaru's neck and hugged him. "Thanks, boy. Go and get your drink. Take your time; I think I'll have a nap."

Kiba watched Akamaru bound away and then stretched and wiggled until he was comfortable again. There were few things better than the smell of the air and grass in his beloved village. He tucked his hands behind his head and did a little cloud gazing. On days like this, he could see the attraction it held for Shikamaru. He yawned and after a few minutes he dozed off and the dream started. At first he was not even sure of his partner; faces, male and female, slipped in and out of focus. Iruka, Sakura, Anko, Yamato, Ino, Lee (Lee? Kiba twitched. How had _Lee_ worked his way into this fantasy?), and finally Kankuro. The big Sand shinobi was sprawled on a bed, propped on his elbows. Kiba let his eyes wander along Kankuro's splendid body, until he met eyes which were half-lidded and hazed with lust. Then Kankuro rolled over, presenting his backside to Kiba, something he would never do in real life. Kiba's breath hitched. You practically had to knock Kankuro out to get him to bottom, and even then he would never allow Kiba to take him like this. The Sand shinobi stretched like a cat, pushing his hips into the bed and then lifting his ass into the air. He reached down and began to stroke himself, clever fingers working to get him ready for Kiba. Kiba moaned at the sight.

Kankuro looked over his shoulder. "Hurry the hell up, mutt. Damn it."

Even his fantasy Kankuro had a potty mouth. Kiba trailed his fingers down Kankuro's spine and over his ass. He could smell Kankuro, along with the scents of grass, sun, warm earth, and…ramen.

Ramen?

Kiba's eyes snapped open, his brain had identified the source of the fast approaching scent, but he could not get his body to move. He had barely pushed himself into a sitting position when an orange blur crashed into to him and knocked him flat.

"Ya, hah! Caught you napping!"

Kiba grabbed Naruto's arms and they rolled down the gentle slope of the hill. Naruto was laughing and tossing out lame insults. Kiba growled. It had been such good dream before this hyper-active idiot had blundered along and wrecked it.

They came to the bottom of the hill, with Naruto on top.

"You lose again!" Naruto laughed and bounced up and down in glee.

Then he realized that something was poking him in the behind.

"What the hell, Kiba?! You have a boner!" he yelled.

Kiba grimaced, when Naruto yelled like that, it made his teeth grind together. He had been hard when Naruto jumped him and all the rolling around had kept him that way.

"I keep telling everyone, I don't swing that way," Naruto continued.

Kiba snorted. He grabbed Naruto's hips and rubbed against him. Naruto yelped.

"Oh yeah? Then why aren't you getting off of me." Kiba rolled his hips again. "And why are you hard too?"

"That's not… That just happens…hey!"

Naruto tried to wiggle free, but that just made it worse. Or rather, better. The friction between their clothes and bodies felt pretty good. It made Naruto want to rub harder. Kiba grabbed his arms and rolled them over again.

Naruto let out a funny half-squeal, half-groan. "Get off of me! Hey!"

Kiba leaned forward, planting one hand on either side of Naruto's head. "You woke me up from a really good dream. So now you're going to make it up to me."

Kiba began to rock back and forth and Naruto's complaints were lost in another round of husky squeals. He began to buck up and down, almost knocking Kiba off of him. Kiba tightened his grip and adjusted his body. He was looking for that perfect angle; the one that would maximize friction and therefore his pleasure. He leaned forward to nuzzle Naruto's neck, inhaling the mixed scent of sweat, grass, earth, water, and, of course, ramen; all the scents of the Leaf village rolled into one loud, hyper-active, noodle slurping fool. It was totally different from the musky, masculine smell of Kankuro, but it was having the same effect on Kiba.

He laughed. "You taste like ramen."

Naruto responded with another moan. He had given up on arguing with Kiba about his orientation; whatever the dog-nin was doing felt way too good. Kiba kept on rocking, wiggling his hips, slowly increasing the pace. Naruto was thrashing around under him, no longer trying to get away, and no longer in control of his movements. It was not long before he bucked hard, his mouth falling open for what would be the loudest squeal yet. Kiba covered it with his own. Naruto was a little too loud, he did not want anyone else to come running, thinking that something was wrong. In another minute, Kiba let out a muffled howl of his own and collapsed on top of Naruto.

After he got his breath back, Kiba rolled off of Naruto. He laughed at the gob smacked look on Naruto's face.

"Are you okay?"

Naruto muttered something; his eyes were still glazed over.

A minute later, he propped himself up. "That was, like, amazing. I mean…"

He groaned and flopped back down. Kiba scratched his head; it had not been _that_ good. Then something occurred to him.

"Say Naruto, haven't you ever…?"

The genin went red. "I've been training! I haven't had time and Ero-sennin always scared the girls away."

"So you and Jiraiya-sama never…"

Naruto squealed in disgust. "That's freaking sick! I don't swing that…"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time. I also heard you moaning pretty loud just a few moments ago. The way you were acting…it sounded like you'd never gotten off before."

"Have too," Naruto asserted. "Two, three times a day sometimes, but this was different."

"Do you mean to tell me you've only ever…?" Kiba made a hand gesture to demonstrate.

The blush came back. "I've been training!"

"And jerking off."

Naruto folded his arms and pouted. "Screw you!"

"I don't think so," Kiba drawled. "But maybe…"

Kiba wiggled closer to Naruto and nuzzled his neck. Naruto shivered, but did not pull away, so Kiba started to kiss him more aggressively. He stopped when he heard a muffled protest.

"What?"

"What if someone sees us? What if the village gets attacked while we're…uh…doing it?"

Kiba laughed. "Riiight." He scented the air. "No one around but your two senseis and Akamaru. Will they come looking for you anytime soon?"

"Nah. Kakashi-sensei said to take a long break. Yamato-sensei is pretty tired."

"Well, that just leaves Akamaru. He might watch, but he won't interrupt."

Kiba unzipped the bright orange jacket and tugged Naruto's t-shirt up. Naruto was built along the same lines as Kiba, wiry and lean with strong legs and a nice ass. You had to admit, Naruto had a nice body; it was his personality that was hard to take.

Kiba sat up. "Lose the clothes."

He flipped off his sandals, jacket, shirt, and trousers. Naruto stripped more slowly.

"I don't know about this."

"If you don't want to, just say so, but make up your mind."

Kiba made an irritated noise. He could never figure out why so many people hummed and hawed over this decision. Sex was never a bad idea as far as he could tell.

"How do we…?" Naruto went red. He tried again. "Where do I put…?"

Kiba slapped his palm, grinning. "Right here buddy, and trust me it'll feel way better than when you do it to yourself."

Naruto swallowed, he had seen Kiba grin a thousand times, but it never made his stomach feel all fluttery. Naruto swallowed again; he could actually feel Kiba's eyes as they wandered over his body. The dog-nin's gaze made an itchy, prickly heat run up his spine.

"So. Yeah?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, but I don't…"

"Swing that way. I get it."

He crawled over Naruto, pushed him down flat, and kissed him. Naruto wriggled around and made some more funny sounds in the back of his throat. He had never been kissed quite like that; it felt weird but good. After some moments of not doing anything back, he tried to copy what Kiba was doing in his mouth. It turned into a battle, just as anything between them did. However, Kiba had a huge advantage in experience on this particular battle field.

Naruto put his hands on Kiba's ass and pulled him close, wanting a repeat of what had happened before. Kiba nuzzled his neck and then trailed his kisses lower and lower. Naruto giggled, it was like being licked by Akamaru, only the nin-dog had never stuck his tongue into Naruto's belly button. Kiba hooked his thumbs in the waist band of Naruto's boxers; they were yellow with bright green frogs on them. The things were so loud they hurt Kiba's eyes. Kiba shifted the shorts back and forth, rubbing them against Naruto.

"Man these things are ugly. So are you ready?" He grazed a thumb over the yellow and green tent in front of him.

Naruto shivered. "Yeah. Just like before…"

"Nah, you'll like this better, I guarantee it."

Kiba pulled the shorts down and the next thing Naruto knew, Kiba was _licking_ him. Shock was quickly replaced by another sensation as Kiba's tongue swirled around and around, up and down. Kiba had been right; it felt much better than a hand job.

"Kiba…what…nngh…" Naruto made a strangled noise.

His hips wanted to pump up and down but Kiba was holding him still. He buried his hands in Kiba's hair and tugged, trying to get him to move his head faster. Kiba responded with a chuckle that reverberated through Naruto's belly and up his spine.

"Kiba…uh maybe you should…"

Kiba sucked his cheeks in and the rest was lost in another round of moaning and squealing. When Kiba shifted away, it took Naruto a few moments to realize that Kiba had moved away.

"Flip over."

"Huh? Why would I…"

Kiba made an irritated noise and flipped Naruto over. He tugged the offensive shorts off and tossed them away. He removed the rest of his own clothes. He wrapped one arm around Naruto's waist and lifted him onto his knees.

"Your ass has peach fuzz." He laughed and ran his fingers over it, then trailed them along Naruto's spine, just like he had done to Kankuro in his dream.

"Shut up! What are you doing back there any… Ah!"

The hand on his ass had slipped between his legs. Naruto arched his back and spread his legs to let Kiba have easier access. It was a weird way to go about touching someone, but it felt good, so he was not going to complain.

Kiba nudged him. "Hey."

"What?" He looked at Kiba's hand, which was in front of his face.

"Open your mouth."

Naruto frowned, but did as Kiba instructed. The dog-nin's fingers swirled around under Naruto's tongue and then withdrew. Moments later they were sliding along his ass.

"Kiba, that's a little…"

Naruto flinched when one of Kiba's fingers pushed inside him, but Kiba still had one arm around his waist, so he could not pull away.

"Man, you are tight." Kiba rubbed Naruto's belly and rocked against him. "Just relax, it'll feel really good soon."

Once Kiba was sure that Naruto was not going to wriggle away he loosened his grip on his hips so he could stroke Naruto's erection.

Naruto made a happy noise. "Ah, better. That feels…oi, hey!"

Kiba had pushed a second finger in and was moving them around. He stopped and waited for Naruto to calm down again, but it was getting hard to be patient. Kiba wanted nothing more than to be buried to his balls in the heat pressing against his fingers. He gritted his teeth and waited, rocking the two of them back and forth, rubbing himself against Naruto's downy backside. The tight ring of muscle pressing against his fingers relaxed, allowing Kiba to move them more freely. Naruto opened his mouth to make yet another complaint, but groaned instead.

"Finally. Told ya."

Kiba flexed his fingers a few more times before he removed them. He pushed himself into the genin, going as slow as he could. Kiba let out a groan of his own, the pressure was almost painful. They moved together, Kiba murmuring for Naruto to relax and Naruto gasping at the burning, stretching sensation. Kiba brushed his fingers along Naruto's erection again. The genin shuddered and pushed against Kiba's hand.

"Yeah, there you go." Kiba's voice was husky.

Naruto groaned, even with Kiba's hands caressing him, he still felt uncomfortable; exposed and stretched too far. Then a warm breath puffed over the patch of hair at the base of his spine and he shivered all over. Kiba made a low sound of approval and started to thrust in earnest, spurred on by the way Naruto moaned. The growly squeals were no longer quite so offensive. Naruto dropped his head onto his forearms when Kiba leaned forward. Kiba's chest pressed against his back and sharp teeth bit at his ear, followed by hot breath and kisses. The change in angle sent a tingle through his body; he wanted to pull away from it, he wanted to push into it. Something was building in his belly and each time Kiba pushed against him, it got a little stronger.

They swayed together, picking up speed and volume. Kiba reveled in all of his senses; the cool breeze against his sweaty skin, the taste of Naruto's sweat on his lips, the smell of crushed grass and aroused genin, the almost beyond belief heat of Naruto, and those sexy moans. Naruto made a strangled noise; he was trying to spit something out between panted breaths. It took Kiba a few moments to realize what he wanted. He reached around to stroke the genin and immediately felt Naruto tighten around him.

"Oh man…yeah," Kiba groaned and stroked harder.

They rocked and squirmed and shuddered their way to a loud and sweaty conclusion.

"Oh man yeah," Kiba said again, not really able to remember any other words at the moment. He collapsed on Naruto's back and tried to breathe.

After a few moments Naruto began to wiggle under him. Kiba shifted to one side to allow Naruto to roll over, but was not about to let him get away. He wrapped one arm around Naruto and pulled him close; the genin would make an excellent pillow.

"Much better than a dream," Kiba muttered.

"Huh? What?"

"Never mind." Kiba lifted his head and grinned at Naruto. "So I was right, yeah?"

Naruto groaned, he did quite know what to think, he still could not think. His body was all heavy and relaxed and sort of tingly.

Kiba chuckled and caressed Naruto's chest. "I'll take that as a yes."

He snuggled closer and closed his eyes; he had a nap to finish.

"Uh, Kiba? Could you move maybe? You're kinda heavy."

Kiba's grip tightened. "Just relax, have a nap."

"Yeah…but we're _naked_ Kiba. What if…?"

"Don't worry."

Naruto wiggled and complained some more. Kiba frowned; Naruto's voice was becoming annoying again.

"Hey man, like I said before, you interrupted a good nap. You're not finished making it up to me yet."

"But I didn't know. I didn't think…"

"So what else is new?" Kiba grinned at Naruto, the look on his handsome face made the genin shiver. "So maybe next time you'll remember…don't get between an Inuzuka and his slumber."


End file.
